


Order & Chaos

by Amberina



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever been with a woman?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order & Chaos

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Remy asks bluntly and out of nowhere. She sits in a bar with Martha. It had been the other girl's idea, and Remy'd agreed... but never agreed to be nice.

Martha's eyes dart around and she shakes her head furiously.

"Have you ever been with a man?"

"I haven't not been with a man," she says carefully. "Well, it really depends on what you mean by 'been with.'" Blushing brighter, visible even under the dim bar lights.

"We can get you laid tonight if you want," Remy replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of her drink.

"I -- no, I don't think that would be appropriate." More head shaking, very firm. "I have too many things to worry about without adding sex into the equation. I have so many things to do, and learn and -- "

"What if I kissed you right now?"

"Well, I don't know, I guess I'd probably -- I'm not sure -- kissed me?" Incoherence, and then lips. Rigid and ungiving at first and then softer, opening.

Remy pulls away, leaving the other girl sitting there with eyes shut and lips half-open, wanting. "What's order without a little chaos?"


End file.
